Who Will Score?
by girlsinmotion
Summary: Augusta Grey, a rebellious girl with a bad reputation is looking for a new boy to fuck. However, baseball star and all around good boy, Benny Rodriguez has caught her attention. Will he fall into her trap? And will she feel more than just lust for him and change her bad girl ways? Not your average Sandlot story. First story! T for now, will change to M!
1. Chapter 1

Augusta. My name was unlike any other. A strange name to some, heard maybe once or twice, I actually liked it. Augusta. Like a gust of wind, surprising a person when they first hear it. "Oh, Augusta how different, I wonder how her parents managed to name her that." Augusta. Feisty, fiery, kinda like me. I'm a girl who's not afraid to go after what she likes, and not afraid to hide the fact either. I'm a bit of a rebel and have no shame in the fact, but don't let that keep you from believing I'm unintelligent. I have a shockingly accurate read on people's emotions and that helps me to manipulate them any way I chose. This helps me in some ways, I can achieve almost anything I want, however the most risqué thing i chose to have, sex. Oh yes I'm "that girl" . There's one in every school, you'll here various rumors about her, caught fucking in the bathroom or getting a teacher fired from the school for "inappropriate behavior" (yeah like we don't know what's going on). But the difference from me and others is that I'm proud of the fact. Take how I'm dressed for instance. I'm leaned over the railing at school, a few minutes before class starts. I'm standing there shoulders back, arms crossed over my chest, pushing my already ample breasts into view, cigarette in my mouth and cocky smirk on my face. Dressed to impress, in an impossibly short skirt, corset top, and high heels. I'm getting major attention. Most of lust from horny high school boys and disgust from judgmental girls, this is all necessary in catching my next victim. I ignore the stares and scan the area for a new attractive boy to fuck. Unfortunately, my last sexual partner got tired of just having sex. Said he found a "nice girl" and wanted to "settle down" I remembered bitterly while blowing smoke. Screw him I thought on to the next one. I went back to looking for possible fuck buddies. A quick glance at the parking lot brought me looking right into the eyes of Benny Rodriguez. Ah yes, Benny; star player on the baseball team, all around good boy, and extremely attractive. He is a definite possibility. I held his stare and smirked at him, he just continued to stare, mesmerized until his friend grabbed his attention. Hmm I think I found a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny

I was smiling and joking around with my friends when I felt someone watching me. Glancing up from the parking lot to the school steps, I saw Augusta Grey's dark, makeup smeared eyes trained on me. Almost everyone knew Augusta, or knew about her would be a more accurate term. School slut and proud, does various drugs and drinks, gets into fights daily; she was a different person entirely from our sweet and quiet school, there was no one like her. Even though the rumors about her were less than flattering I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face. Electric blue eyes smeared with eyeliner and mascara, dark red hair that was curled slightly and fell down her back, and a body to kill for; boys nearly fell to their knees at the chance to get with Augusta. And yet she decided who, when, and where; she was in control. She had the sex, and the boys who she used to fuck where lucky to get a passing glance in the hallway afterwards. I on the other hand would never be influenced to have sex. Baseball was my life and if I were ever to even date a girl she would have to be as dedicated to baseball as I was. Still holding her gaze I looked away slightly back to my friends who had noticed our little stare down.

"Jesus it's a wonder how she doesn't give boys a heart attack, looking so sexy leaned over that railing" Ham said, staring at Augusta as she blew smoke slowly from her cigarette.

"yeah yeah, total babe! It's a shame she has the worst rep in the school." Squints replied.

"Totally yeah yeah, she's probably had sex with half the guys in the school, and shes smoking a cigarette, like, ew. Even the way she dresses is gross." Yeah Yeahs girlfriend, Kendra agreed, looking Augusta's way in disgust. She was somewhat irritating but we put up with her for Yeah Yeahs sake.

"Oh, I saw the way she was looking at Benny, she definitely wants him!" Squint called out causing a few people to stare.

"Don't do it Benny, she probably has like, 20 stds!" Yeah Yeah spoke up, going along with Kendra.

"I say go for it man, she's the hottest chick in the school regardless of reputation and no doubt that stare means she wants you next!" Ham called in protest of Yeah Yeah and his girlfriend.

At this point I was starting to get irritated with my friends. All she did was look in my direction and now they're trying to tell me weather I should have sex with her or not? This means nothing.

"Ugh, you guys blow everything out of proportion; eye contact hardly constitutes as a sex offer."I say as I role my eyes and head towards the school.

The rest of the gang follows as Ham says quietly "speaking of blowing things.." casting a discreet look at Augusta.

Everyone laughs as they pass by but Augusta doesn't notice, she doesn't even look at them, just keeps her shockingly blue eyes on me.  
I noticed her looking but stared straight ahead as I past, breathing a sigh of relief when she was out of my line of vision. Her stare had had an affect on me and her look was alluring. Geez what was the matter with me, one look and I can't get her out of my head. Maybe she had cast a spell on me, I mused letting out a chuckle. Regardless, I had to stay uninterested. Baseball season was coming up and I couldn't let my mind wander.  
Just then I heard a voice call out,

"Hey!"

I turned slowly and who do I see hurrying over to me down the hallway but Augusta. The bell had already rung at this point and the Hallway was just about empty.

"You dropped this when you walked by." She added while handing me my pen.

Although I was fairly positive I hadn't lost a pen I went along with it if only to get her to leave.

"Thanks." I muttered while turning around.

"No problem...what's your name?"

I sighed, I knew this wouldn't end quickly.

"Benny Rodriguez."

"Oh, now I remember you." Augusta said with a smile as she inched closer. "Captain of the baseball team, no wonder you look so strong."

Augusta had managed to maneuver me so my back was to a locker as she ran her fingers over my bicep.

She leaned over to whisper in my ear,"I'm Augusta, I know a great place we could be alone." she now started nibbling on my earlobe and sucking on my neck.

Jesus this girl worked fast, I couldn't lie and say I wasn't turned on by her actions but I needed to stay focused on school and baseball and an unexpected hookup was not in my plans.  
"Sorry Augusta, I have to get to class. Maybe we could get together some time when you stop being such a slut.

Augusta

Well that fucking hurt. I felt anger rage up inside of me. All I wanted to do was give this guy a chance to hookup and he's incredibly rude to me. Lord knows it's not like he's been with a girl before, he's to busy focused on stupid baseball.  
I grab him by the arm and slam him back against the locker.  
"listen buddy, a simple "not interested" would have sufficed. I don't know who you think you are calling me a slut when your probably the biggest prude in this fucking high school."

I was about to fight the guy I originally planned to fuck, okay get it together Augusta, I mentally prepared myself.

"I don't have time for this I'm already late, fine I'm not interested Augusta."

Benny

I easily broke out of her grasp, shoved her away, and hustled down the hallway. I was angry and horny and despite everything I couldn't get the fiery girl out of my mind.

Augusta

I watched as he ran down the hall. Playing the events back in my head I smiled. He would be a other boy was a challenge, each one practically bowed at my feet at the chance to have sex. I would have to work extra hard to get this boy, this would be a true test of my manipulative ability. Smile still planted on my face i walked to my first period class. But through all the planning and brainstorming going on I could not get this stubborn boy out of my head.

Things definitely did not go as planned.


End file.
